


Night’s into Day’s

by DipAndPipTrash



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Night Stand, probably kinky, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipAndPipTrash/pseuds/DipAndPipTrash
Summary: One night Betty Cooper hooks up with an alluring dark haired guy, what happens when she founds out that he is her besties boyfriends, best friend.





	1. A Night Together

Chapter One

The alcohol taints my usual restraint, tonight, however, it really pushed the limits. I say was sat on the lap of some guys lap who’s name I didn’t know, he hands were wrapped dangerously low around my waist.

I feel his warm breath on my neck before he whispers in my ear, "Let’s take this to my place."

In response I turn my head and suck his neck leaving my mark, he then grabs takes my hand and guides me into the busy streets of New York as I follow his lead I look at his deep black hair as it bounces slightly as he moves through the busy streets of New York City. 

"I live close by, don’t worry," He says turning back giving me and intoxicatingly sexy look.

It was as time slowed down and made the journey take forever but I knew it was my desperation for him that made me feel that way. He unlocked his door revealing a tidy apartment but that wasn’t what mattered to me at that point, I needed him.

As soon as he shut the door to his apartment I pressed my lips against his in desperation, I run my hands up his side and through his hair while his hands toying with the bottom of my black crop top that hugged my breasts perfectly. I push myself closer to him as he lifts my shirt over my head revealing my lacy black bra with rose embroidery on it.

"You’re so sexy," he breathes huskily.

I moan into his mouth as his hands run done to my ass and grip it, he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he carries me his kitchen and presses me against the kitchen cabinet. I reach for the hem of his tee-shirt and pull it off revealing his nicely toned abs. His lips trail down to my neck and his hand cup my boobs tightly, I lean my head back with a moan before fumbling with his jeans zipper.

"Let’s take this somewhere else," he whispers into my neck before taking a slight step back.

He leads me to his room and sits on the edge of his bed, I stand in front of him and run my hands up my body and through my hair and slowly take out my tight ponytail letting my blonde hair flow done to my just below to my shoulders. I see him bite his lip as he slips his shoes and socks off, I kick my heels off then turn to take off my shirt black mini skin revealing my matching black lace thong. I kneel beside the bed and undo his jeans and pull them off and throw them across the room. I push him down onto the bed and that’s when the fun really begins.


	2. Coffee Shop Awkwardness

My eyes flutter open slowly, I slowly look around the unfamiliar room in confusion and as I roll over I see more I notice there is someone in the bed beside me. I look at his deep black hair and his face smiling to myself, at least he was attractive. I slip out the bed despite how warm it was, I quietly search the room for my clothes, I find my skirt easily but am surprised my undergarments are thrown across the room and are hanging on a lamp. I slip what I have found on and continue to search for my shirt and have no search luck, I end up decided to steal one of his once I find a dark grey tee shirt with an S on it. 

I tiptoe out of his room and into the living room and see my bag thrown on his couch but still no shirt, so I simply grab my bag and slip out of the apartment. 

 

As I hail a cab I check my phone, to no surprise, I have twenty-three texts from Veronica my roommate and nine missed calls. I decide to text her once in the cab. 

 

Yesterday 11:38 pm

Ronnie:  
Where are you??

Ronnie:  
Archie and I want to head out

Ronnie:  
What time are you going to be home??

Ronnie:  
Betty

Ronnie:  
Elizabeth Cooper

Ronnie:  
Actually worried now 

Ronnie:  
Text me when you see these

Ronnie:  
B

Ronnie:  
E

Ronnie:  
T

Ronnie.  
T

Ronnie:  
Y

Ronnie:  
Answer my calls

 

Ronnie:  
Fuck Betty

Ronnie:  
I hope you’re okay

Ronnie:  
It’s like 1 am. I’ll text in the morning if you aren’t home 

Today 7:46 am

Ronnie:  
You’re not home 

Ronnie:  
Where are you 

Ronnie:  
Elizabeth

Ronnie:  
Cooper

Ronnie:  
If I don’t hear from you by 12 I going to call the police

Ronnie:  
Answer

Ronnie:  
Your

Ronnie:  
Phone

Ronnie:  
Fuck Betty. You have a phone for a reason

Ronnie:  
Please be okay

Today 9:57 am

Betts:  
I’m okay

Ronnie:  
Jesus Betty. Where are you

Betts:  
Currently in a cab home. Hooked up with a guy last night

Ronnie:  
That’s juicy and all but you have to be home soon because we have plans today. Remember we are meeting Archie’s best friend??

Betts:  
Literally a block away. So sorry Ron :(

Ronnie:  
Don’t worry. You have a real dry spell. If I were you I would’ve been horny to ;)

Betts:  
Haha very funny. 

 

I slip my phone into my bag as the cab comes to a stop, I slip the diver a twenty and almost run into our apartment building. Once I get to the apartment I quickly say hi to Veronica but then go to my room to pick an outfit out, I quickly search my wardrobe and decide to wear a baby blue crop top and black skinny jeans. I pull my hair into a tight ponytail before slipping on some simplistic flats and meeting Veronica in the living room. 

“Where’s Archie?” I ask looking around the apartment curiously. 

“He is going to meet us there with his friend, his name is Jughead by the way,” Veronica explains. 

I crinkle my face slightly, “His name is Jughead?”

“Yeah, our of what I’ve heard it’s actually a nickname but he hates his real name,” Veronica confirms. 

I nod before we decide to leave. 

 

We arrive at a small cafe that has a hipster vibe, but of course, that’s New York for you. We take a seat at a table for four and wait for them to make their entrance. Finally, we see Archie’s red hair and I turn to his friend and it’s him, the guy from last night and technically this morning. 

“Hey Archiekins,” Veronica smiling at Archie, “and you must be Jughead I’ve heard good things.”

“That is me,” Jughead smiles charmingly. 

Jughead turns to me and I see his face click in realisation but he simply says, “you must be Betty Cooper.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” I reply quietly. “If you two could excuse us for a second.”

I practically drag Veronica to the bathroom and once we are there she finally asks, “Betty? Are you mad? Why did you drag me to the bathroom?” 

“That’s him. The guy from last night. We hooked up last night,” I explain in exasperation. 

“Oh my gosh Betty, you did well,” She winks. 

“That’s good and all but he is Archie’s best friend which means we will probably see each other a lot. That’s so awkward,” I cringe inwardly. 

“It’ll be fine Betty, let's just get out there before we are in here for a suspicious amount of time.”

Veronica and I walk back to the table and take our seats before Archie says, “Ronnie, let's go order.”

I look at Veronica and she gives me a sheepish smile before going to wait in line to order. 

It’s dead silent until Jughead finally says something, “You left your top at my house.”

“Oh, I couldn’t find it,” I shrug. “I ended up taking one of yours. Sorry”

“It was in the kitchen, wait which shirt?” He asks with sudden concern. 

“It was dark grey and had a black S on it,” I explain. 

“Man, my favourite,” he frowns. 

“Sorry,” I quickly apologise. 

“I was kidding don’t worry, if you want we can swap shirts back,” he suggests. 

“That would be great,” I smile. 

I finally see Veronica and Archie coming back holding four cups.

“Archie, I just won’t accept that you consider it alright to wear the same tee shirt for multiple days in a row,” Veronica rants. 

“Ew, that’s gross,” I agree as they sit back down. 

“Dude, even I’m not that disgusting,” Jughead agrees. 

“I feel so attacked right now. I expect this from Veronica and Betty but really Jug, you,” Archie frowns. 

“It’s your fault for being gross,” I say scrunching up my face. 

“Anyways, a black coffee for you Jughead, a caramel macchiato with one and a half sugars for you Betty, and Veronica you know which is yours,” Archie says passing our drinks out. 

I laugh before saying, “Is its name too much of a mouthful to say?”

“No, I have a skim vanilla latte an one and three-quarters extra shot with half a sugar and extra foam,” Veronica says justifying herself. 

“Jesus Christ, that’s how people write when they are trying to get a word count on an essay,” Jughead laughs. 

I laugh before Veronica says, “Archie your friend is bullying me.”

Archie simply shrugs before laughing making Veronica kick him under the table, that made him yelp slightly. The entire exchange is funny for anyone watching. 

“Anyways, what do you do Jughead?” Veronica asks. 

“Officially I work at the New York library, unofficially I am writing a novel,” he shrugs slightly. 

“You’re into writing, So is Betty. She is a journalist at New York Times,” Veronica brags for me. 

“Okay barely, I only edit some articles and occasionally write a few,” I say giving Veronica a look saying stop making me seem better than I am. 

Veronica quickly adds, “Stop being humble, you’re an amazing writer. You should read some of the work that’s been published.”

“Yeah, they are pretty great” Archie quickly agrees. 

“I might just do that,” Jughead smiles tilting his head slightly as he looks at me.


End file.
